Chapter Two: Love Bites
Chapter Two: Love Bites is the second episode of the first season of Monster High. It premiered on January 27, 2018. Synopsis As things become heated between Draculaura and Clawd Wolf, Frankie Stein decides to try out for the fearleading squad with one problem; Cleo de Nile is head fearleader. Meanwhile, Clawdeen is called upon to keep her younger sister out of trouble. Episode Opening Scene Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is in her office contacting a meeting with Dracula and New Salem's mayor, Ramses de Nile. BLOODGOOD: I'm so glad you could make it to this meeting. I know this isn't a good time but we need to discuss the recent death and how we move forward from here. DRACULA: Well, for starters... our specialist autopsy has confirmed murder... It's just impossible for someone to throw a spear through their own heart. BLOODGOOD: That means... There's a student or staff member who is a killer... Oh, dear. RAMSES: What I would like to know is, who? and why? and if they will strike again? This type of disaster could damage Monster High's reputation and worse case scenario, we will be exposed as monsters to the humans. BLOODGOOD: Then I propose we resume classes. DRACULA: Why? What good that would do? You're only going to endanger the other students if one of their own is killing each other. BLOODGOOD: That's where you're wrong, Dracula. We resume classes and in time the killer will reveal themselves. RAMSES: And that's when we take action. BLOODGOOD: Before any human finds out the truth to our lives... (INTRO) Scene 1 Later, at night... Draculaura is writing in her diary in her bedroom. DRACULAURA (V.O.): Dear Diary, today a body was found at Monster High. Everyone keeps talking about it but... I can't stop thinking about him. I need to sort this out with Clawd... Suddenly Dracula walks in as Draculaura hides her diary. DRACULA: Hey honey... DRACULAURA: Hey dad... so, any news? DRACULA: Well it's obviously murder... Besides that, how was your day? DRACULAURA: Oh, besides THAT, uneventful I guess... There's this new girl, Frankie, she's really cool. DRACULA: I'm glad to know. Well, I have to go. Good night, sweetie. Dracula leaves the bedroom and Draculaura grabs her diary that she was hiding. DRACULAURA (V.O.): My dad has been really dissapproving of my boyfriends... It's best if he doesn't find out that I even like someone. Ugh, why is my life such a mess? Scene 2 The next day, Frankie, Lagoona and Clawdeen are talking in the hallway. LAGOONA: The word out is that it was murder... But who would wanna kill Invisi Billy? It's not like he was mean to anyone or anything. FRANKIE: Maybe it was an accident? CLAWDEEN: Look everyone, I know that a student has been murdered but can we not focus on it? Seriously, this whole situation is scareable and it's driving me insane. FRANKIE: Ok... Um, Clawdeen, you're a Fearleader, right? CLAWDEEN: Yep. FRANKIE: I'm thinking of joining the Fearleeding Squad. CLAWDEEN: Oh my ghoul YES, you NEED to join! Suddenly Clawdeen breaks her smile. CLAWDEEN: Actually... I don't know if that's a good idea. FRANKIE: Why? I'm super flexible. CLAWDEEN: No, it's not like I don't want you on the team... I don't think SHE wants you on the team. Clawdeen looks across the hallway where Cleo is arguing with Deuce. CLEO: I swear I left it in here... Where the hell could it have gone? DEUCE: It's just an amulet Cleo, heck, I can buy you one if you want. CLEO: NO, this one is... it's special. DEUCE: How come? CLEO: Someone... special gave it to me... Can you just help me find it, Deuce? DEUCE: Well it's clearly not in your locker... Look I don't wanna alarm you but maybe... someone stole it? Cleo screams as the girls watch. FRANKIE: Are you kidding me... She's on the team? LAGOONA: Captain of the team actually. I still think you should try though. Frankie sighs. Draculaura arrives and joins the girls. DRACULAURA: Hey ghoulfriends, what's up? LAGOONA: Hey Draculaura, Frankie was thinking about joining the Feer Squad. DRACULAURA: OMG YES, we could really use someone like you on the Feer Squad... Tryouts are actually today! FRANKIE: Well lucky me! Suddenly Clawd shows up. CLAWD: Hey Clawdeen... Draculaura. DRACULAURA: H-Hey Clawd! CLAWDEEN: Ok Clawd what are you doing here? CLAWD: Relax, you really hate your big bro that much? CLAWDEEN: Just tell me what you want. CLAWD: I haven't seen Howleen anywhere. I looked for her everywhere and I couldn't find her or Twyla. CLAWDEEN: Well just great... Scene 3 In a pawn shop... Howleen and Twyla enter the building. TWYLA: I actually can't believe we're doing this. HOWLEEN: Calm down, Twyla, we're just gonna skip school for a day. TWYLA: For a stupid amulet! HOWLEEN: Wow, Twyla, I thought you understood why I needed to do this. TWYLA: Howleen... HOWLEEN: Look, we're already here, the damage has been done, classes have already started by now. Now suck it up and let's do this. Howleen and Twyla approach the shop owner. SHOP OWNER: May I help you girls? HOWLEEN: We wanna sell this amulet. The shop owner takes the amulet and exhamines it. HOWLEEN: How much is it worth? SHOP OWNER: Let me just check something... The shop owner goes into a room while Howleen and Twyla wait. TWYLA: This sounds super fishy. HOWLEEN: C'mon Twyla... What's the worst that can happen? Scene 4 At the gym, Clawdeen, Frankie and Draculaura waiting for Cleo. FRANKIE: Still no word of Howleen? CLAWDEEN: Nope... I'm starting to get worried. DRACULAURA: When are you not worried tho? CLAWDEEN: Bitch... DRACULAURA: Love you too! Draculaura starts checking out Clawd, who's playing casketball with Deuce. Suddenly Cleo storms in. CLEO: WHERE THE FUCK IS MY AMULET WHICH ONE OF YOU WHORES STOLE MY FUCKING AMULET Almost all of the tryouts run away scared from Cleo. CLAWDEEN: Well there goes half of our tryouts... CLEO: MY BEAUTIFUL PRECIOUS AMULET HAS BEEN STOLEN AND I WILL PERSONALLY MUMMIFY THE BITCH WHO STOLE IT FRANKIE: ...is this a good time to tryout? CLEO: Oh my Ra, why is she here? FRANKIE: I'm here to try out for the squad. CLEO: Haha, that's cute. Let's see you do your routine there. But first off, GHOULIA! Ghoulia, Cleo's "assistant", approaches Cleo. GHOULIA: (GROAN) CLEO: Ok I don't care, just go find out who stole my amulet while I do this, ok? GHOULIA: (GROAN) Ghoulia leaves the room. CLEO: Really tho, what is she saying? Anyways, you have to follow this routine. Watch and learn. Cleo performs a beautiful complex fearleeding routine. CLEO: Wanna see you top that. FRANKIE: Then you're gonna get your wish. Frankie performs the routine amazingly as Clawdeen and Draculaura are blown away. CLEO: Hm... not bad for a beginner. Congratulations, ghoul, you made it. Frankie cheers. CLEO: But don't get too excited... It's only gonna get worse from here. Now leave bitch. Frankie leaves the gym. CLAWDEEN: ...What are you planning, Cleo? CLEO: What? CLAWDEEN: I know you Cleo... You're planning something with Frankie. CLEO: Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Cleo giggles and leaves the gym. DRACULAURA: Damn, Frankie's gonna die. Scene 5 After his casketball practice, Clawd goes to his locker, and Deuce approaches him. DEUCE: Well that was a hell of a casketball match! CLAWD: Yeah... I guess. DEUCE: ...Look man, I know that it's weird that I'm dating Cleo but-- CLAWD: Deuce, we already talked about it. I'm not mad. DEUCE: But I-- CLAWD: Drop it, Deuce. How many times am I going to have to say I don't care. DEUCE: ...fine. Suddenly a panicked Clawdeen approaches them. CLAWDEEN: CLAWD! Howleen's in jail! CLAWD: What? CLAWDEEN: She stole Cleo's amulet and tried to sell it, the shop owner called the mayor and now she's in jail! CLAWD: ...fuck. Scene 6 Clawdeen and Clawd are in Howleen's bedroom. CLAWD: You're so lucky you're not dead... What the hell were you thinking Howleen? HOWLEEN: Oh, so now you care about me all of a sudden. CLAWDEEN: What the hell are you talking about? HOWLEEN: You're always trying to push me off to the side, am I that embarrassing? Do you not want to be embarrassed by your little sister in front of your popular friends? CLAWDEEN: See, Howleen, this is what you don't understand. You really think I don't get shit every day from Cleo? You don't think I get tired from her bullshitting and diva attitude? You don't think I wanted to kill her when she did that to Clawd? But you don't see me around stealing stuff from her and selling it to pawn stores! CLAWD: Wait... you STOLE Cleo's amulet because of me and Cleo breaking up? HOWLEEN: Someone needs to teach her a lesson! Not only that but... I wanted the money for us! Why can't you guys accept that I'm trying to help this family! CLAWDEEN: Wait... huh? HOWLEEN: I know what's going on. I overheard mom and dad the other night arguing about money issues. I thought this was the perfect way to get back at Cleo and also get some money off of it. CLAWDEEN: But this is the thing, you shouldn't have gone after Cleo! It was not your issue so you shouldn't have done anything. Actually... you know what, I can't deal with this right now. HOWLEEN: Clawdeen, I... Clawdeen storms off of Howleen's bedroom and goes to her bedroom, in tears. CLAWD: Damn. Suddenly Clawd gets a message from an anonymous number. "Meet me at the cemetery gates at midnight. It's urgent." Scene 7 Clawd is in the cemetery. CLAWD: Hello? Is anyone there? Draculaura shows up and Clawd is shocked. CLAWD: Draculaura? Why did you text me to come here? DRACULAURA: I... I just wanted to confess something... I like you, Clawd. I have a crush on you... CLAWD: Draculaura... I wasn't really expecting this... DRACULAURA: ...I knew this was a mistake... I'm so so-- Clawd kisses Draculaura before she can finish her sentence. The first kiss turns into a makeout. CLAWD: Wait... Isn't your dad waiting for you? DRACULAURA: Nope, he's still in his office. CLAWD: Then I guess we have more time to spend together. They both lay down and take off each other's clothes. DRACULAURA (V.O.): So I guess something worked out... Clawd actually likes me! But... I'm afraid Clawdeen isn't gonna like this very much. Final Scene Dracula visits Bloodgood in her office. DRACULA: I have good news and bad news. BLOODGOOD: Okay... I'll have the bad news first. DRACULA: Well, we can't find Invisi Billy's iCoffin and his father can't find it. BLOODGOOD: And the good news? DRACULA: We suspect the killer has stolen it. BLOODGOOD: Why is this good news? DRACULA: Because the killer would still have it. BLOODGOOD: Excellent. Bloodgood walks over to Dracula and kisses him on the lips. DRACULA: What was that for? BLOODGOOD: For being such a good detective. They both then continue to kiss. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Monster High Episodes Category:Season 1 (Monster High)